


Together

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Daisuke/Kou, together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Kou doesn't question why Daisuke is always by his side. There are things that need answers like whether he's tall enough to do anything with his supposed basketball talent or whether he has the pocket change for Aiya after practice today. More important than the why is the simple existence of his presence.


End file.
